Control
by Xx.Heart.The Caged Blue J.xX
Summary: After a Beastly confrontation, Beastboy sets out to gain control and knowledge of his powers. But when he is kidnapped, he must fight for his life to survive with new and old friends. And what will he do knowing he is the key to stopping the biggest threat that Earth has ever faced?
1. Chapter 1

**_Jace: Hey everyone. Me and Demi here bringing you one of the first actual edited full stories... _**

**Demi: Control.**

_**Jace: So sit back, go full screen, and pull out them reading glasses as we bring you chapter one of **_

_**Demi: **_**Control!**

**Jace: -_-* Do you really have to be so plain Demi!**

* * *

**_Rating: _**_T-M_

_**Disclaimer:** We do not own Teen Titans or any DC Related Characters_

**_Chapter__1: Uncontrolled_**

_-Titans Tower-  
_

Darkness surrounded every inch of the tower whether it be on the inside or the outside. Everyone was laying down in the comfort of their beds unaware of the person now turning monster bumping against the walls as it made low groans in what sounded like pain. The hulking monster, crashed out of the sleeping quarters of where one of the cities favorite titans lied. It bumped against the walls shredding everything it came into contact to with its razor sharp claws cutting through the well reinforced metal as if it was plain paper. It continued destroying the tower when the inside began beeping red and it let out a roar annoyed by the light with the repetitive noise it banged against it's elfish eardrums.

It rubbed it's eyes and opened them only for them to widen considerably as a blue beam of optic energy shot into it's chest, sending it flying through the window. It was sent into a smoking free fall to the water and with a loud splash, disappearing into it as four figures watched below.

The tallest one with his arm humming back to life in a distinctive blue, a girl floating with her hands and eyes glowing a beautiful green, another girl floating above them with her cape billowing and eyes flashing white, and finally a boy who stood tall in the middle the moon shining off his metal boots and pole.

The creature jumped out of the water and to a tremendous height superior to that of a kangaroo, making his way to the only closest area...Downtown Jump City.

_-Back at Titans Tower-  
_

"Oh dear, I do not think this shall bode well." The girl who was once glowing green turned to her friends with fear lacing her voice and crossing her features.

The bulky boy moved over to the girl and set a hand on her shoulder. "I know Star, and this time I don't think that this breakout is for a good cause." His eyes moved over to the other girl who floated silently staring out to where their once good friend had escaped.

"No time for standing around Titans, we need to take him out at all costs." The boy glared off as he didn't even wait to give his signature call before running off into the Tower and after a moment his signature cycle was speeding across the body of water surrounding the island.

The darkest of the girls didn't wait for anyone's response before spreading her arms and enveloping everyone in a dark raven as they disappeared from the spot, all with different thoughts floating in their minds on how this night would transpire going against their friend again.

_-In an Alley-  
_

The creature landed in an alley looking around before going off on all fours in a run again, it turned a corner going into another alley that was darker as it's well aware ears picked up on a noise. It turned around slowly before something small ran into his chest and fell to the ground, he spared a glance down when he heard sniffling. His eyes adjusted to the darkness to see a little girl, she looked to be about 5 years old, she had dirty chestnut hair, clear blue eyes, and her clothes looked as if they hadn't been washed or cleaned in months.

He expected her to run off and start screaming seeing something of his features but she took him by surprise when she wrapped around his leg still crying. He felt his fur getting wet and let out a small growl as he picked the girl up to eye level and got an even clearer view of her bloodshot eyes and pale cheek. Footsteps began to echo and he made another growl when he heard something, "Over here! I swear I heard the kid crying this way." The thing slowly lowered her behind him right as six men arrived looking for the girl.

They could barely see in the dark but saw the girl hiding behind something dark and they began walking over to her with lecherous grins. "Come ere girlie we just wanna have a little fun is all." One of them laughed as his boys stalked closer unaware of the creature looking down upon them in anger.

When one of them tried to make a grab for the girl the thing made a audible growl and used his sharp teeth to bite into his arm like bread and picking him up effortlessly. The man screamed and his boys looked up in fear as the creature slung him over his head and released his teeth from his arm as he landed unconscious between piles of trash.

The other men made the mean to run not wanting to end up like their friend only to turn and bump into a very strong patch of fur. They slowly began backing up as it still stared down on them when one of them made the mistake of kicking a stray can. Reacting quicker then the minds eye the figure dashed to them picking both up by the neck as it's hot breath blew steam into their faces, not even waiting for their reaction he smashed them both against the walls before launching both out into streets.

It turned to the girl huffing in anger it's teeth red from the man's arm. The girl slowly approached him in wonder as his gaze followed her every step. She reached out to touch his clawed hand but quickly brought it back as his teeth snapped down to where her hand was as he let out a feral growl.

She blinked before running to him quickly and wrapping her arms around his bent down neck surprising him. He didn't know what to do and slowly began moving his hand up and as it came to wrap around her he quickly picked her up and covered her as something whizzed through the air and exploded on his back.

He turned around to see who did it when he saw a familiar cape. "Stand down Beast, and put the civilian down." The figure darkly said moving to check the man Beast had attacked while keeping a glare on him. Beast didn't wait as he held the girl close and jumped up onto a building and began taking off as he could hear the sounds of others following him.

A beam of blue shot across his shoulder, nearly scorching it as he let out a feral growl.

"Watch it Cyborg, he has a civilian." The boy yelled behind him and he took the chance to jump through a glass window and landing inside a living room. He sniffed around the room and indicated for the girl to stay as he made way to leave before the girl stopped him wrapping him in a hug.

"Thank you." She snuggled into his fur as he patted her head and quickly left when a light turned on from upstairs and a pair of footsteps came walking down. He waited outside as a tall man came down and once he saw the girl called his wife as they began to treat the girl who still watched Beast outside. The couple turned to where Beast was but only saw the moon from where he once stood.

He soon came to land on a roof with his back turned. He didn't even jump in surprise when four figures appeared behind him and he turned to look at them.

"Last chance Beastboy, stand down or we will have no force but to engage." The boy glared to the Beast as his hand went to his belt and his metal pole began to extend.

The Beast began to rise bones seeming to crack from the action as it came to a more taller stature looking down upon his soon to be opponents. His eyes switched over all of them, analyzing each and every one seeing that they were all on alert.

They were doing the wise thing.

"Rob, remember we're not trying to hurt him." The bigger teen said to Robin while his gaze remained on the Beast who slowly paced left and right watching them.

"I agree with friend Cyborg, he may not be of the right mindset but he is still our dearest of friends." Starfire added hoping to bring some of the tension out of the group.

Robin didn't say anything as he moved his glance over to Raven who floated beside them, her hood covering her face and what he guessed to be her usual expression in this situation. He knew that over the time, Beastboy and Raven had gotten increasingly closer over the year. It was unlikely to see them together but after the whole Tokyo incident they seemed to come to an understanding with each other...even though Beastboy still berated her with lame jokes.

This was actually the third time Beastboy had went Beast while not under control, the second time was during a fight with Slade who had gotten to his head. After that incident him and Raven seemed to spend more time with each other and it wasn't until a few weeks that they learned they were actually meditating, something they didn't expect Beastboy to ever learn, better yet even think of. Raven insisted it was a good cause and it would really help him to master his control over Beast. Then as time went on they're friendship seemed to blossom further, they helped each other with their powers, Raven teaching him how to speak within his forms and Beastboy helping her get a better hold over her emotions, to everyone's relief. He wondered what was going on in her mind, what was she thinking in a situati...

**"Titans." **

Robin's thoughts were ceased the moment he heard that, he looked around to find where the voice came from but found that all of his teammates were staring with similar shocked looks at Beast.

Beast cracked his neck, now standing upright with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. **"It comes to you as a surprise doesn't it, that I can actually speak." **It said a powerfully deep and gruff voice that seemed to vibrate at the end of his sentence.

**"I've actually been able to for some time, after I gained the right amount of concentration. Don't get me started on how hard it was to get a syllable out without growling each word." **He laughed scratching the side of his neck in a seemingly bored fashion.

"What is it that you want Beast, why are you out?" Robin glared, remembering the bad history Beast seemed to invoke in him.

Best laughed. He had always liked Robin, so brash, quick to the point, the perfect example of discipline...well he still lacked in having THAT amount of discipline. A side of him deep down wanted to tell them why he was out but he didn't want it to be revealed yet, especially to them.

No.

He did not have much time and he knew that 'THEY' would soon put him back and he would have to hope that Beastboy listened to him once he revealed some soon to be shocking news. Being the good guy sucked, even though being a bad guy got you nowhere. But for the time being, he would enjoy himself and maybe play with the Titans for a while, tire them out.

**"Why, can't I just come out to have a little fun, I mean, I haven't really done any harm...**

He seemingly played coy with his words as he spared a glance to the side to look at them with a now playfully dangerous look. **...yet that is."** With those words coming out of his mouth he zipped up to Robin before the boy wonder could even blink, punched him into his stomach and when he leaned over to grip his stomach he backflip kicked him up as his friends quickly caught him.

Beast landed with a slide back getting in a fighting position. **"Now let's dance." **He grinned as Robin hopped back onto his feet and pointed at Beast who laughed with a small growl.

"Titans GO!"

* * *

**_Jace:_** _**With that we end it with a battle for next chap. I'd like to point something out about this story that Demi never seemed to mention even though he should have.**_

**Demi: It's called waiting until you get to good parts of the story.**

_**Jace: ANYWAY! This story was truly inspired by three great Teen titan stories. Teen Titans Return of A Titan, if you haven't checked it out yet you should do it now. Captured by ZadZap, he originally had it complete but stopped the story for some reason and redid it. It's now halfway done but still a good story. Finally their is A Wild Man's Journey. If you get the chance I suggest these three stories, great stuff they are.  
**_

**Demi:** **Just go and ruin it why don't you. Anyways we already have a few more of the stories about to be back up and running. Like Rowdyruff Chronicles.**

_**Jace: ANYWAY! Beast is out and causing havoc for the Titans. But what is this about having to tell Beastboy something? What are his motives, and how did he come to take a mind of his own. All questions will be answered in the next chapter of...**_

**Demi: CONTROL! See ya soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jace: Hey guys and welcome back to another fabulous chapter of Control. I have good news because of the precious feedback I received on this story, Demi will not be joining us in this one because guess what? Wait for it...Wait for it...He's BED-RIDDEN! Sucker.**_

***With Demi***

**When I recover you're gonna be so de-e-e-EACHOO!**

_***Back to Jace***_

_**Jace: So! Joining me will be my pal, Beast!**_

_Beast: Can we get to the story, I'm supposed to be making some major pwnage this chapter!?_

_**Jace: Just say your line...spoilsport.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **We do not own Teen Titans or anything related to DC comics. Because fanfiction writers su...  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Making Decisions_**

Right after those words left Robin's mouth the Titans jumped into action ready to attack the form that plagued their friend. Beast did a back flip off the building and when he landed on the ground with a soft pad he burned off down the streets. After a while of running, he looked back to see where they were at and had to jump out of the way when he was almost burned by a beam of optic blue.

He rolled out the way when a barrage of green starbolts came flying at him as he ducked and dodged Starfire's attack. When the starbolts stopped he looked up to see that a car encased with black was coming right at him. He held up his hands to grab it and once he did prepared to throw it at the Titans when he heard a familiar beep, his eyes widened as the car exploded in his hands sending him hurling to the ground. He recovered and landed on all fours as he growled at the Titans.

**"That's the spirit! Show me what you can do."**

His ears picked up on a familiar whirling sound as he put his arms up to block Robin who came crashing down with his staff. Robin flipped behind Beast and jumped off his back before throwing two of his explosive disks causing a small smoke cloud and for the Beast to growl in annoyance. "

When the smoke cleared he couldn't register where he was at before Starfire tackled into him with brutal power before sending him shooting threw a building and through it's other side where Cyborg waited with his optic blast at the ready. The moment he was seen Cyborg shot his trademark blue beam into Beast sending him flying up into the air. Beast opened a eye thinking it was over when he saw a giant black Raven waiting for him in the air. With no way to move out of the way the bird crashed down into him and shot him into the ground erupting into an explosion of black.

Robin was the first to land where Beast had crashed.

"Is the Beast counting for the out?" Starfire asked coming to land beside Robin.

"Don't worry Star, he couldn't have survived that last attack unscathed." Cyborg came beside then with his arms crossed and a small smile.

Raven materialized floating behind them with her hood still up and covering her face as her gaze remained on the smoke in the middle that was clearing.

Once it became visible, they saw Beast lying with his stomach to the ground, on the asphalt of the street and unmoving. Robin gave a sigh of relief before making his way to Beast. "I want Beast back to the tower and quarantined, when Beastboy is back in control we're going to have a talk about this." Robin glared as he bent down to Beast to inspect his form.

The other titans stuck close still wary of Beast and of their leader. He didn't always turn out okay after certain fights with things he really didn't like, and Beast held rank as one of the top hates right after Slade.

Robin pulled out a shot and prepared to inject him with it when Beast's arm went up knocking the syringe out of his hands. Robin couldn't register his surprise before Beast swept his feet and the moment he began falling to his side, grabbed his leg and tossed him into the other Titans as Starfire caught him even though it sent her to the ground afterwards.

"Rob! Star!" Cyborg was about to go help them when Beast appeared behind him gripping his arms. **"Let me give you an extra hand with that." **Before Cyborg could go over his surprise Beast planted his feet on his back and after one quick but strong pull, yanked off the robotic teens arms and landed a bit away crushing both arms in his hands.

**"Next?" **He looked around before he dodged a stray slab of rock about to knock into him.

He looked over to see Raven's eyes were glowing their signature black as she used her powers to make every piece of rubble or stray item rise into the air.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" She yelled as all of them flew at Beast like a wave.

Beast turned tail and began running back while dodging a few pieces of the rubble, he looked around trying to figure out what he could use. His attention grew perked when he saw a building in front of him and a few others aligned in a certain fashion.

**"Perfect." **He muttered before crouching in his run and jumping at the building. The moment he feet connected with it he once again crouched down but his line of sight was now at the stray items about to crash into him and the sorceress floating behind it all. He gave a small breath before using his powerful legs to burst himself off the building like a bullet and straight through the rubble. He curled into a ball when he saw Raven and crashed right into her causing her to go falling to the ground before Cyborg used his body to catch her fall.

"You alright?" Cyborg shook his head still armless but making sure that Raven wasn't hurt.

Raven rubbed her head and nodded as she saw that Starfire and Robin were back up and ready to fight.

Beast landed on another building and then began zipping across every building he could land on like a wild bullet confusing the Titans. Every here and again he would knock into one of the Titans causing them to fall over or shoot a punch or kick before going back into his ball form.

Cyborg got up after being knocked down and grew irritated with this game he was playing.

"You wanna play!? Alright then." He used his eye to track the pattern Beast was going in before holding his foot out in front of him. After a moment, Beast crashed right into his foot drilling forward still in his ball form as Cyborg growled to keep him down. He used his other foot to hold the ground but found that wasn't about to keep it up for the rest of the way. He saw his foot slowly breaking and closed his eyes for the inevitable when he heard a familiar roar.

His gaze went up and he almost shrieked in fear and happiness as a raging tamaranian with two giant energy spheres in each hand, shot Beast into the ground and sent Cyborg flying away from the shock wave of energy.

An explosion of dust rose with small waves of green blowing away everything within the vicinity with a powerful gust of wind. Robin stood his ground by jabbing his pole into the ground while Raven threw a shield up to block Starfire's attack.

When it all stopped Raven put down her shield and Robin pulled out his bo-staff only to watch as Starfire's body went sailing through a building and away from the battlefield. Both of the remaining Titans turned their attention to Beast who came walking out of the rubble with his chest scorching and breathing a little heavily.

**"I'm not...hah...down...yet." **He breathed those words raggedly, before getting in a fighting stance to face the last two Titans. Robin ran forward taking the chance to attack the weakened Beast while he was still recovering. Beast slashed his claws for him but he slid under his feet and before Beast could comprehend what happened, a black fist shot into him sending him into a car, creating a dent.

He slowly rose to try and get out when a familiar bird shaped weapon shot right by his head at the car. He silently cursed and jumped away the moment he heard the beep as it caused a ferocious explosion that sent him rolling and left him even more injured than before. He jumped up and landed onto his feet just in time as he blocked a kick from Robin pushing him off.

He quickly dodged when his staff came close to cracking his head before shooting his arm out to grab Robin and after smashing him into the ground, threw his body into a building causing his back to smash against it. Robin yelled from the pain and before he could react Beast had shot towards him and used both his feet to kick Robin through the other side of the building and into a trash can.

After that he took a knee and looked to see that his giant claw was slowly reverting human and growled. **"Gotta hurry..."**

He turned his attention to his final opponent and wanted to laugh. _'Of course, give me 'her' to be the last one I need to take out.' _He thought getting into his final fighting position as Raven floated down and moved her hands out to the side as her powers formed around her hands giving her giant spiked fist.

A piece of rubble dropped from a building and seemed to trigger them off as they both rushed at each other with fists reeled back. They were an inch from connecting when Beast suddenly grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her as he jumped behind her before leaning down to breath onto her neck.

**"Rachel...how long has it been since we've actually...talked?" **He laughed inhaling her scent. He could see why Beastboy took an interest in the girl, her scent was just...intoxicating. She was strong, able to bear powerful children that could succeed her parents no matter who she went with. But the boy was to oblivious and stupid to take her on as his mate and he just made all the others angry about it.

"Sorry but I don't really like talking with someone who tries to ruin my friends life." She sideways glared at him trying to squirm out of his grip but finding it useless.

Beast shook his head in a mock hurt fashion. **"Still think I'm the big bad wolf here, I know my actions haven't been the most best but what did you expect from someone running on pure rage and animal instinct alone."** He shrugged.

"What do you want Beast?"

Beast smirked as he pulled down her hood and ran a sharp claw against the delicate skin in his grip. **"What do I want? So many things I would have to say...freedom, control, meat, but most of all...a mate."** He whispered the last part into her ear with an extremely low chuckle.

Raven sucked her breath in but kept her nonchalant expression so as not to go out of control with her emotions. She didn't need them causing any trouble especially after all the work her and Beastboy had put into helping each other.

Beast noticed himself seemingly shrinking and knew he was about to leave but decided to send his final message to the last standing Titan.

**"Heed my words Rachel, do not pursue Logan and I. No matter what drives you to or who tells you, we are not to be found or dire consequences will befall not only him but you and your precious family as well." **

Raven opened her mouth to retort when all of a sudden she felt a quick pain at her shoulder before things abruptly went black and she went limb in his arms. He set her down and made way to leave and at a perfect time as the sound of rockets came flying at him. He used his back to shield Raven from the explosion and roared in the direction he knew only one person with that technology and saw Cyborg. running forward as more weapons popped out of his body.

"Don't think you're getting away yet." Cyborg glared activating his boots to speed up to him. Beast knew it would be pointless to fight him so after setting Raven down he ran off through an alley and jumped into a nearby manhole disappearing under the city.

Cyborg watched him jump into the manhole and stopped knowing that he wouldn't be able to catch him this time. He turned around to where the scene of battle and remembered Raven quickly making way to her to make sure she didn't get hurt to bad. He took first notice she didn't really have any battle injuries but took it as maybe she had healed herself, but at the same time...

His gaze went to where Beast ran off and his eyes softened. _'Maybe BB cares to much to actually hurt Rae.'_

He let out a breath remembering the predicament at hand...he had no hands to give Raven help. Meaning that he would have to wait for Robin and Star to recover.

Great.

_-Unknown-_

_"So...it is true, that boy truly is the one we've been searching for."_ A male voice sideways glanced to his associate who nodded in agreement.

_"We shall keep an eye on him and wait to make our move yes?"_ The voice beside him which was taken as female asked the man who nodded.

_"Big things are in store for you...Garfield." _The man laughed before both disappeared in a blur.

Beast laughed as his back hit against the dirty smelling wall while he seemed to be laughing and at the same time biting back roaring in pain. **"Damn. didn't expect you to be so forceful, next time I won't be so giving ya hear."  
**

With those words his bones began to crack as his claws retracted into a lower fashion and his hair began shrinking back into his body. His once deep and gruff voice began going a little higher before his eyes grew green irises and he started becoming a familiar abnormally colored Titan. With no time to react he fell to the ground seemingly out for the moment.

A nearby rat scurried out to examine the Beast turned boy, it began sniffing his hair to see if he was dead or not but couldn't really tell. It scurried to his neck and prepared to take a bite when the boy let out a groan scaring it and making it scurry away as fast as it came.

He groaned in pain looking around the dingy smelling area. "Ugh, where am I?" He took a whiff and immediately regretted that as his nose smelled the stench erupting from the area.

He was about to make a noise when he gripped his head in pain as a torrent of images flashed through his head faster than he could comprehend. He gave a yell of agony before finally falling to his knees breathing heavily and already sweating from the experience. He slowly began to pick himself up suddenly feeling pain shoot throughout his body.

"Argh Beast! What have you done bastard?" He growled before his form began to glow a flashy green. Suddenly, black mist began to shoot from his form and began to swirl in front of him, he waited for a moment as the mist began to take form.

**"I thought I made it quite clear for you, heck I even let you see what happened. I'm not going to lie, that alien chick really can bring a can of whoop-ass, but it was fun to trash her like the rest." **The black mist laughed in the shape of Beast with his familiar eyes which were glowing green.

Beastboy growled before launching forward and hitting through the mist as Beast made a 'tsk tsk' noise before his mist form materialized behind Beastboy. **"Calm yourself before I get another chance to come out again, heck better yet, get real mad and maybe I can have permanent control." **He laughed.

Beastboy brought his fist back and wanted to turn around to retort at him but calmed himself to breath slowly and take Beast's advice for once. "Why are you here?" He spat the words between his teeth.

Beast seemed to be expecting that answer as he walked around Beastboy with his arms unfurled and nodding at him. **"Good, now we're getting somewhere. Now...why am I here? I believe you already know the answer to that question."**

That reply threw Beastboy for a loop for a moment, how would he know the answer to how a part of him got out. Suddenly another flash of images came crashing at him, but this time it was no longer about the battle but words so many people he had come to meet always said to him.

_Uncontrolled. _

_Naive._

_ Animal. _

_Reckless. _

He looked away not wanting to look at Beast's seemingly smug expression knowing that Beast could hear what he was thinking but wanted to play around with him.

"I didn't have control...

**"You didn't have control!" **Beast quickly spoke up before Beastboy could finish causing the young boy to glare upon the form walking around him. **"Now was that so hard to admit?"** Beast mocked Beastboy who seemed to get more annoyed with every word he said. Was this really how the others felt when he was telling his amazing jokes?

Beast suddenly stopped behind Beastboy with his back turned as all games seemed to go out the window. **"Something is coming, something thing that not you, the Titans, hell not even the Justice League will be prepared to stop."**

Beastboy narrowed his eyes at his words. "How do you know this, you've been living inside of me last I checked and I haven't heard anything about any super juiced villains."

Beast sighed shaking his head at Beastboy's words. **"Listen to me, just because I live within you does not mean I can not see things and something has been being broadcasted to me, as if this person wanted me to show you they were coming."**

Beastboy was becoming greatly confused as Beast continued on, trying his best to decipher what he was trying to tell him. "So, you're telling me you've been seeing some person in your mind who's sending little death threats and you expect me to believe you after you nearly killed my friends?"**  
**

Beast blinked before scratching the side of his head.** "Well when you put it like that, maybe I shouldn't have caused to much of a scene. But come on! I barely get any time out and I really just wanted to give that stupid traffic light one, he really deserved it."**

Beastboy let out a breath as he rubbed his head in confusion. He didn't understand anything going on and Beast was interpreting things in a way he just couldn't understand. At moments like this he wished Raven were here to crack a sarcastic joke to get him back to himself.

He suddenly found Beast towering close to him, looking down upon him with his green eyes as the mist seemed to be slowly deteriorating off his body. **"You need to leave the Titans." **He said it with no regret or conviction and the most serious look that would top even Robin's.

Beastboy backed away at his words with a torrent of emotions flashing across his face at Beast's words. "What?"

Beast ignored him once again turning his back. "I do not wish to repeat myself and I don't have as much time as it is." He referred to his deteriorating body.

**"You are to leave the moment that I am gone. Do not make contact with any Titan, I will lead you to the one person who can help us disappear off the face of the earth. If you choose to ignore my words, I will not be afraid to take over for the rest of your life and make it so you are a public enemy to everyone you know."** Beast said the last part in a dark snarl causing Beastboy to flinch while Beast smirked.

**"By the way I'll lose the communicator if I were you, don't need anyone tracking us." **Beast laughed as his form disappeared leaving Beastboy to his thoughts.

His confusion was gone and now he was torn between two distinct choices. Go back to his friends, hopefully get a chance to warn them of what Beast planned to do to him and hope that they would believe in him.

However, he could take Beast's advice, destroy the communicator he now held in his hand, and then follow the tugging feeling that lead him to a certain path.

He began unclenching and clenching his fist while walking back and forth. This was worse than the time he had to choose between getting the new Mega Monkeys game or the new Gamestation, that was one crazy day.

Falling to a sitting position he looked down at the communicator with the giant T put in the middle of it. The T which represented so much to him, it represented his family, gave him his friends, would always be his home. He pressed a button on the communicator as it opened up and a red beep emitted from it. After a few minutes he closed the communicator and stood up with his mind made up on what to do.

He ran down the left side of the sewers, as his belt with the Titan's communicator lay where he had last stood.

_-Unknown-_

Beastboy transformed out of his avian form and landed on a roof looking around for the person Beast wanted him to meet. _'You better be right about this.' _He heard a scream and looked down to see a man interrogating a helpless woman with a lecherous grin.

Keeping to his hero name he transformed into a spider scaling down the wall and standing behind the man. _'This should be easy.'_

"Now, lookie here, I don't like to be cheated and your gonna learn I'm not one to make angry!" He began pulling at the woman's shirt as she squirmed and screamed at his actions.

"Please...STOP!" She screamed, he was getting fed up and raised a hand to smack her shooting it quickly as she quivered before their was a loud smack. The lady felt no pain and opened an eye to see what happened, but was shocked to see the man being held up by a giant sasquatch.

"The hell! Put me down you..." He turned to see what caught him and nearly shrieked as Beastboy blew a breath at his face before dropping the man to the ground. The man didn't think twice before running away and out of the area with his tail between his legs. Beastboy watched him go before reverting to his human form and turning to the woman who he knew was likely shocked.

She blinked at Beastboy in surprise of the shifting teen before slowly creeping along the walls and running away screaming about a green monster.

The green teen sighed seeing as that may have been expected. He prepared to walk away when a figure suddenly appeared out of the darkness behind him.

"What are you doing here Beastboy?"

Beastboy jumped in surprise before darkness enveloped him and he was out before he knew it.

* * *

**Jace: YES! Completed I am so happy! It went better than expected, heck longer as well.**

_Beast: Whatever, I still was able to kick some Titan butt so I'm satisfied._

**Jace: Alrighty then! First off, I would like to talk about this story for a moment. I know I put romance in it, and that's because I like to throw it in their but, this story is mainly action seeing as I love fight scenes. So if you love stories with fighting then this is your story my friend. Their will be a few moments with romance but cut me some slack if they suck in a way.**

_Beast: Don't cut him slack, mock him every chance you get._

**Jace: You know what, I'm not even mad, because I can't wait for what happens next chapter. Demi already has it finished and I laughed at what happened to you.**

_Beast: What happened?_

**Jace: I'm not telling...Read and Review guys! By the way, who are these mysterious people pursuing Beastboy and exactly who has taken our fellow shapeshifter?**

_Beast: Darnit if you don't tell me, I will!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Demi: Hey HEY HEY! It's your number 1, main man D-D-D-DEMI! So I just want to say, thank you everyone for the feedback. The more feedback, the faster the chapters. We initially planned to do two or three a week but after slapping this ol J around...**

_**Jace: Still hate you.**_

**Demi: Back at ya. We decided that whenever we get the chapter done we will immediately go over it and after some editing submit it.  
**

_**Jace: Also, quick announcement because our fellow reviewer, Jaemi, mentioned it. Not now but as we get farther in the story we will be looking for a Beta to help out. If you know one PM and we can see if they will be helpful for future chapters.**_

* * *

_-Unknown(third times a charm!)-  
_

Blood. Fire. Screams. Dark laughter. Red Eyes. Dead girl.

Beastboy shot up in a sweat and breathing heavily, wiping his face to hopefully clear not only the sweat but the dream from his mind. He never had any dreams like that and it came to a shocker that he would have a nightmare of that seriousness. Even though it was a dream, it felt so real, and it made him think back on Beast's words from earlier.

_"Listen to me, just because I live within you does not mean I can not see things and something has been being broadcasted to me, as if this person wanted me to show you they were coming."_

Could it be that now whoever was broadcasting these images to Beast was moving it on to him? He didn't have time to think before he was brought back to reality, he was in a dark place on something soft, and last he checked he had been in an ally where their is anything but soft materials laying around.

So if he wasn't in an ally, where was...

"I see you are finally awake Beastboy."

Beastboy jumped at the voice and began flailing his arms around in an attempt to hit whatever was in front of him before he rolled off of something and fell to a hard surface with a thud.

"Ouch, talk about a rude awakening." He joked before a hand extended out of the darkness to him. Seeing as the hand hadn't forced him up, smacked him, and wasn't asking for his money...or worse, clothes, he took it willingly. The moment his hand was gripped by the dark glove he instantly regretted it as a strong grip secured around his finger and pulled him up as he yanked his hand out, hopping around in pain.

"Shesh! Who the heck are ya, you've got a grip like a gorilla for pete's sake!"

The man laughed turning to walk over to something. "Thanks for the compliment." Beastboy raised a brow at his words before lights began coming on and his eyes bulged to the size of saucers at what he saw.

"It can't...no...it's impossible! That would mean that your...

"Yes Beastboy, I am..."

_-Back with the Titans(Thought you were going to figure it out huh? Sorries ;)__-_

The Titans were back in Titans tower, a deathly silence plagued the tower save for the few noises of machines. Cyborg was in his room, powered down upon his bed as his arms were being repaired staring off to the ceiling with a blank expression. Raven by surprise sat right beside him, hood down to hide her eyes which were duller than before.

Robin was on the Titans computer in the common room typing rapidly with his mask displaying his narrowed eyes as they went over the rapid files shooting across the screen. Once again a red beep sounded as a voice repeated for the umpteenth time, **'No Signal.'**

Robin growled in frustration and smashed his fists upon the controls, putting his head in his hands with a groan. "Dammit, where are you?" He muttered before going right back to his adamant search.

Starfire floated around the tower, coming upon each of her fellow friends and seeing that they wore the same crestfallen expressions as when they got here. It was understandable, they had lost their friend not once but twice in the same day...same night.

_-Flashback-_

Ten minutes after the fight the titans were regrouped and Raven was tending to both Robin and Starfires wounds. Cyborg was off to the side, his red eye glowing as it went to work fixing his leg which was almost taken out from the Beast's attack, which he felt thankful didn't. They were quiet, none of them wishing to talk about their friend and what may befall him in his future.

The moment Raven finished healing Robin and Starfire a familiar beep went off in each of the Titans pockets while Cyborg's red eye began glowing.

Starfire was the first to go for her communicator in a heart beat and pressed the button which popped up a map of jump city and where a red beep was glowing underground.

"Oh dear, I do hope friend Beastboy is safe." Starfire pressed a button on the communicator as hers went off as the others already had theirs off as well.

"He's not that far away, if we go down then it's only a good mile underground before we reach him. Beast is likely to have finally gone away so he may be unconscious down there." Cyborg had a layout shoot from his eye to the ground during his explanation.

"Then we must hurry, who knows what dangers befall our dearest friend." Starfire urged already taking off to help her friend. The others took a moment to look amongst each other before following in tow after her all with different thoughts on the matter coursing through there mind. But the most common thing among them all...

What would happen when they found them?

It took a while seeing as the moment they got in the sewer, his signal seemed to go off but after a little calibration, they were able to track his signal. The moment they came upon where his signal was, they were surprised to find everything silent and nothing but a few rats scurrying around.

"Wait, I am confused...shouldn't Beastboy be in this location?" Starfire looked to who her friends hoping for an answer as Cyborg gave a shrug and pulled out another hologram picture of the sewers showing there location on front of Beastboy. But their was no sign of him.

Raven moved her hand from beneath her cape and suddenly two object rose and floated into her hands as her friends looked over curious to what she picked up.

"What's that Rae?" Cyborg asked coming closer to get a look.

She didn't say anything holding up the two items as Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire sucked in a breath at what they saw.

"It is, friend Beastboy's communicator and belt!"

Cyborg had a small mechanical arm pop out of his head that picked up the communicator examining it while Robin eyed the belt before putting it away for further investigation.

"Wait!" Cyborg yelled out to everyone in realization perking up at the hopes of new found information.

Cyborg was indicating to the red beep signalling off the side of the communicator. "It looks like the grass stain used the Titan distress call to leave a video for us. Maybe it can help to figure out where he went."

Starfire and Robin nodded as Raven remained silent but aware of everything he was saying. The mechanical hand had a small wire pop out of one of it's fingers as it connected to the communicator as Cyborg's optic eye flashed red. He turned to the wall and after one bright flash an image displayed onto the wall of someone who was looking at the recorder.

_"This thing on?"_

Soon a face popped up and everyone immediately recognized it as Beastboy.

_"Hey guys!" He said with his famous toothy grin._

_"I finally figured out how to use the recorder, by the way you owe me five bucks Cyborg. Hah" _

Cyborg gave a small smirk shaking his head. "That little green freak. I'm gonna beat him one when I find him." He muttered under his breath.

_"So you all may be wondering, 'where's our favorite Beast-Man?', 'We desperately need Jump's number one green hero?!', 'Oh please tell us where you are Beastboy, we miss you so much.'" _All of the Titans gave either a sigh, smacked their head at Beastboy's usual self, or groaned with an audible, 'Beastboy.' who was laughing his head off int he recording.

Starfire was the only one who was confused. "Has friend Beastboy gone through a name change again. I thought he would be referring to himself as the Changeling."

Robin put a hand on Starfires shoulder giver her a, 'just forget about it, it's Beastboy' look.

Starfire nodded in a small hint of understanding going back to Beastboy who had composed himself and was now serious. "_Well that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. I first want to start off by saying that you guys are like the best friends, no, the best family that I've ever come to have and it will always be that way."_

The light mood suddenly fell at his words no one liking where this message was going. Where was their shape-shifting friend going with this.

_'Some...problems have risen up. Not the whole Beast thing entirely, just some other things. I just...Look, the actions I make from here on out, are all in me just protecting you guys from something big. I would confide in you guys right now, I really do, but...theirs things about me that not even I know and if I stick here...let's just say tonight is the bees knees compared to what will come. I know I'm being selfish and all but please...please believe in what I'm saying right now, I care about all of you to much to see harm come to you, especially by me of all people. I hope that after I've finished this journey and come back, you can all forgive me, but as of now...  
_

He looked away for a moment shutting his eyes to hold back tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. After composing himself he came back to the camera with a look of seriousness they had never seen on their friends face.

_'I am resigning as a Titan and cutting off all contact.'_

Everyone gasped at his words as it went off everyone staring at the wall, where Beastboy had just given them a message they had never come to expect from him. Beastboy, the green teen, shape-shifter, jokester, the one who always looked at the positives in a bad situation...had just quit the Titans.

Starfire and Cyborg were the only noticeable ones with small tears in sadness trickling down their faces. Robin was gritting his teeth in anger and sadness while his fist clenched then unclenched as he wanted to desperately punch something. Raven's hood was down to distinguish how she felt about the situation. She floated towards the middle of them as her figure began going black.

"We should get home." She said nonchalantly but if one had noticed her voice cracked in the slightest moment before her bird fell upon them all and they disappeared from the sewers, leaving everything silent save for the occasional drip drops of water.

Suddenly slices of black energy began cutting at the walls, shooting bolts of electricity to the walls and throwing a hurricane like weather deep within the sewers causing it to collapse creating a noticeably sized hole in the street.

_-End Flashback-_

After that, the moment they got home, Cyborg went to his room muttering about fixing his arms, Raven went after him speaking of meditating, Robin went to the training room saying he needed some time alone, leaving her alone to go over her friends words, she now found herself on the roof looking at the stars wondering how the Titans would function without Beastboy.

He had done so much for each of them, he was one of the first few to accept her and always made sure she felt happy whenever she did or said something wrong, he created a close bond with Cyborg that left the two nearly inseparable, he and Robin had a rocky start but they somehow came to terms, and Raven...if not for him, she wouldn't have opened up as much as she had.

"Dear friend Beastboy, where are you?" She looked up with clasped hands.

_-With Beastboy-_

BOOM!

Beast crashed down against the wall breathing heavily as he glared at his opponent. **"Damn. I wasn't expecting this to be that hard."** He winced slowly rising to stand up and getting in a fighting position.

"Stand down, I don't want to hurt you, especially when I know who you are." The man said walking up to Beast fixing his wrist.

Beast made a snort shaking his head. "Sorry, but I've been dreaming of doing this for so long I just couldn't pass up the chance. I've always wanted to know how strong Gotham's Knight truly is."

The dark knight seemed to rub his brow in annoyance before getting in a fighting position as well. "Fine then Beast, you want to fight? I have no qualms with putting you in your place but just know...

Before Beast knew it the dark knight was in front of him and shot an uppercut, jab into his stomach and hard right hook that sent him skidding into some equipment.

"This won't be as easy as fighting the Titans."

* * *

_**Jace: Ending it their with another fight scene. We plan to have as much fighting as we can throw into this story so be expecting it!**_

**Demi: Oh man this next chapter is gonna be fun to write, for we have Gotham's protector vs the Uncontrolled Beast who will be introducing a new ability which we don't need to spoil yet ;)**

_**Jace: So, Beastboy has resigned, what will the Titans do? And Beast vs Batman, who will win? Place your bets people! **_

**Demi: Your really doing this...I can't believe it.**

_**Jace: XD BELIEVE IT! Also, we will try to update faster, apologies for the wait.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jace: What up everybody! Bringing you all another beautiful chapter of Control!**_

**Demi: Before we start their are two things we wish to go over. First, to the reviewer jovanchin, to answer your question yes that was real and the episode was The End-Part 1 but Beastboy used it as more an ultimate move and fail-safe, some say he even used it because of Raven.**

_**Jace: Second, about the fight you are about to view. Now what surprised us was who everyone was rooting for...**_

**Blake: By the way after this fight, if you have questions or concerns about how it went down, leave a review or PM and we will explain it to you with a response and in the next chap. So see you guys soon and read on to the second fight of this story!  
**

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Bat vs The Beast_

**_BOOM!_**

Beast was shot through a wall in the cave, crashing down with a hard thud onto the ground. He coughed in pain and moved to get up but his eyes shot open when a pair of hard boots connected into his chest with brutal force, enough to break a rib.

His opponent flipped off his chest before he could swipe him and grabbed Beast's swinging arm with quick timing and shocking the creature who was becoming angered at how one sided this battle was becoming. Batman spun him over his head with above average strength, slamming him into the ground before kicking into Beast's side earning a roar of pain.

**"Bastard!"** Beast yelled before crossing his legs on the Dark Knight's neck before twisting his body and sending Batman down to the ground much to the latters surprise but Batman trained long enough to know a move like that and landed like a cat on all fours.

Batman moved to roll out of the way but once again was cut off in surprise as Beast anticipated his move tackling into him sending them into a freefall to another lower level of the Batcave. As they fell they threw punch after punch, bodies rolling like a wheel barrel trying to see who would hit the ground first.

They finally came to the ground with Batman being the unwilling participant as his back hit the ground and before he could react, Beast used both fist to punch into his chest, shooting down on him like a missile. Batman shot his leg up to kick into Beast but Beast had flipped a distance away going back into a fighting position.

Batman pushed himself back to his feet only using his hands, getting into a fighting position of his own shooting his famous death glare towards Beast to see how strong his will was.

Beast smirked a cocky grin bouncing on his feet as he stretched his body. **"I have to say Batman, you have proven more than my expectations. I expected this battle to be hard but...damn old man, your not getting slow anytime soon."**

Batman said nothing going into his utility belt and throwing an array of Batarangs at Beast who jumped out of the way of them only to once again hear that familiar accursed beep and with a swear curled himself into a ball.

_**BOOM!**_

The weapons exploded behind him sending him hurling forward and scorching his back. He opened his only for them to widen seeing Batman shoot a flying kick into his jaw causing him to do a mini back-flip in the air as he landed behind the Dark Knight gripping his jaw in pain.

As he took a knee rubbing his jaw, he slowly began remembering how this all had started and it couldn't help but to bring a prideful smirk to his face.

_-Flashback-_

"...Wow."

"Are you going to keep saying that?" Batman sighed rubbing his brow in frustration as Beastboy gawked at him for the umpteenth time.

"But DUDE!, Your Batman. Gotham's greatest Knight, The Master of Shadows, one of the greatest villains in this world arch-nemesis, Member of the Justice League, the most greatest team of heroes to ever stand together, the trainer of...

"Beastboy?"

"Yeah!" Beastboy gawked still shocked that Batman, the Batman was saying his name. Thank you Robin.

"What are you here for Beastboy, I don't have time to put up with your foolishness and if you are going to sit here while your friends are in potential danger like the Beast said then I will have no qualms in kicking you out of here."

Beastboy gulped at his cold words and bowed his head in apology only to shoot up taking a moment to actually listen to what he just said. "Wait, how did you?"

Batman walked over to his computer panel and after typing in a few things moved away as images of each of the Titans appeared showing Robin once again letting his anger out in the training room, Starfire on the roof looking up with her eyes closed, Raven sitting next to Cyborg who was almost done recovering, and finally himself standing their staring at the screen.

"But...how...you?"

"After Robin informed me of his creation of you Titans, I may have been accepting of it, but I was still wary of his teammates."

"A top notch detective with a prideful attitude and head up his ass, an alien princess from a planet full of warriors keeping many secrets, a powerful demon with destructive powers who is the daughter and envoy for her tyrannical father, a genius robotic teen who has the potential and leadership to join an even greater team but clings to much to what is precious to him...

His eyes finally turned onto Beastboy who gulped knowing he was saving him for last. "And a shape shifter, with a wild, unfocused attitude, untold past and doesn't seem to know the full extent of his powers which could potentially hurt him and those around him...

Beastboy deflated at Batman's words knowing he wouldn't get any good feedback.

"Yet has shown the prowess to be one of the best leaders and shares something common with each of his teammates that in a way keeps them together...

Beastboy perked up at his words and gave a fist bump in victory. Batman, the Batman, had just said that he had the potential to be one of the best leaders.

Batman noticed Beastboy doing some type of nonsensical dance that involved moving his hips in some strange way while muttering 'Go Beastboy.'

"Even if he has a long way to go." Batman sighed before returning back to the matter at hand. "

"I needed to keep a watch over the team, but I knew I had to make sure that Robin didn't find out, less he becomes angrier with me than he already is."

Beastboy opened his mouth to say something but a hand stopped him and Batman shook his head.

"It's complicated." He anticipated Beastboy's question.

"So I wired my way into watching over you, he raised his finger up before putting a small magnifying like glass up to it after pressing a button on the screen.

Beastboy almost shrieked at what looked like a bat appearing on the screen. "What is that!?"

"That is a small nano like bot that has been used to survey the team since it's creation. I have watched your team, making sure to keep tabs on every villain you've fought, decision you've made, and the pizza you all constantly ingest.

Beastboy shrugged with an embarrassed grin. "It's like the meal that keeps us together."

Batman just looked at him before pressing a button as the computer went off and he turned back to Beastboy. "I know about Beast, and I already know what he has told you, but now my question is, why have you come seeking me out?"

Beastboy blinked surprised that the Dark Knight figured nearly everything out about what was going on and he barely had to raise a finger. Guess that's what you get for being the greatest detective. He took a breath and decided it was a good time as any to tell him.

"Well...I...

He suddenly stopped as his pupils dilated before shrinking away completely. His fist began clenching and unclenching growing larger with his body mass.

Batman knew what this was signalling and ran forward with a syringe he pulled out of his cape but Beastboy let out a roar and uppercutted him away as his back slammed to the top of the Batcave and he fell down to the ground. Dropping the syringe. He picked his head up moving to reach for it, when a giant foot crushed it and he silently cursed when something picked him up by the neck.

**"Just wanna fight!" **Beast grinned a toothy grin into Batmans face before socking his jaw then swinging his right and throwing him into the computer causing sparks to fly and machinery to fall upon the Dark Knight.

After a moment, Beast came walking out with a glare holding his wrist. "That, was your first mistake." Batman muttered before charging at beast who opened his arms out with a laugh.

**"BRING IT!"**

_-End Flashback-_

BAM!

And that's how Beast found himself getting knocked senseless by Batman who was shooting attacks at him that he couldn't even react fast enough to. Right hook, chest shot, left hook, elbow to the stomach, then ending it with an uppercut and axe kick to the head bringing Beast face down.

Batman stomped his foot into the back of Beast's neck one hand on his belt the other off to the side but ready for Beast to make a move. "Stand down Beast, you're fighting a losing battle."

Batman waited for him to admit defeat but was confused when Beast began...

Laughing.

Even though they were muffled from his face being in the ground it was noticeable that he was laughing. Beasts hand suddenly reached out and squeezed Batmans leg in a bone crushing grip causing Batman to growl at his action kicking at him while Beast continued laughing and squeezing harder.

**"That's the thing I've always liked about you Batman, you're the one person who can say something and it will always be correct."**

Beast's body began to slowly start smoking as his hair stood up and the ground under him began to slowly break. Batman finally got out of his grip and flipped away as Beast rose up from the ground, his fur floating in the air as it glowed green, his body smoked and his eyes had some sort of green energy radiating out of them now.

**"That's why I will enjoy proving that fact wrong."**

Batman stood in defense as Beast crouched on his knees with a malicious grin. **"Get ready."**

Before Batman knew it, Beast was in front of him holding his face in his giant hand before throwing him through the Batcave and out into the night forest as his body rolled across the ground like a wheel. He didn't get a chance to comprehend what happened before something sharp drilled into his back then a powerful punch socked into his right arm causing him to cough out in pain.

He gained his footing and quickly swiped his arm to hopefully hit Beast but found he completely missed his target. A green glow erupted from under him and he silently cursed as Beast lay their on the ground from dodging his attack before shooting his feet into Batman's chest sending him hurtling into the air.

Batman slowly began regaining his senses but that was suddenly ruined when Beast appeared above him and shot an axe kick down onto his face. Batman used what little reaction time he had left and shielded his face with crossed arms yet the hit still sent him hurtling like a bullet to the ground below causing an explosion of rubble on contact.

Batman lay their noticeable bruises on his face some blood trickling down his head and his right arm laying a little to lazily to his side.

Beast became a green glowing missile as he aimed his fist in front of him shooting to Batman knowing that even if Batman moved that his attack would do more damage then the Dark Knight actually thought.

Batman slowly rose and looked at his right arm which he knew wouldn't be useful if this battle continued on like this. He looked up to Beast and pulled out his explosive gel. He began spraying the whole canister on to his right fist and pressing a few buttons as his right fist slowly began to hum with a blue energy surrounding it.

He slowly began bringing it up and after changing his footing reeled it back. He waited looking up as Beast came closer knowing he was about to make a big sacrifice but it would likely change the tides of the battle back into his favor.

Beast's yell grew louder as green energy began to trail behind him coming closer to Batman. Batman let out a yell of his own before throwing his fist forward as blue sparks shot behind it. It took only a moment but it seemed like time slowed as both their fists slowly connected.

_**BOOM!**_

The trees and ground beneath them were blown away as a bolt of thunder shot down to where the two figures were at, a dome of green energy slowly rising sending a shock wave of energy out.

When it began dimming down two distinct grunts and yells could be heard coming from where the crater was. If one had passed by, they would be witnessing a battle between what they would believe Titans from above. Neither one quitting even with their bodies going beyond it's average limit.

But they were anything but average.

Beast ducked Batman's fist but came to regret that when his knee smashed into his jaw then he quickly reacted sweeping Batman only for the Dark Knight to kick him in the jaw sending him to the ground. Both rolled back up before with a yell reeled their fists back and connected with each others jaw at the same time with a resounding crack, cape and hair billowing behind them. Both pulled back as Beast jumped in the air with a roll before coming down with an outstretched leg upon Batman who who blocked it with his one forearm, his other arm hanging almost dead at his side.

He pushed Beast off who flipped back and was about to land on his hands when Batman kicked into his back sending him face down to the ground. He was about to rise when Batman hit a brutal boot to his face causing him to spit out a few teeth. Batman moved to shoot a fist to his face but Beast moved his hand away and clothes-lined into him taking both the fighters to the ground.

Batman grunted before kicking Beast off of him and rolling away. Beast flew through the air before looking behind him and seeing the trees and how much space he had before smirking.

"This is the end Batman!"

His feet hit against the tree and after crouching against it he blasted off at impeccable speed and before Batman knew it, he was cut across the face. He growled looking around before he was suddenly hit from the back and to the ground. He knew this move, he had seen Beast use this exact move twice, once against Adonis and again when he fought the Titans. A move that helped Beast utilize his speed to it's full potential, very deadly especially with him having an advantage in the dark of the night.

He once again got up only to be knocked back down by Beast causing him to growl in frustration. Beast landed against a tree and grinned.

**'This is it Dark Night, your done for.'**

He crouched as far as he could before shooting from one tree to another creating an almost triangular motion around Batman who stood their moving his hand to his utility belt.

"You still underestimate me Beast."

Beast finally hit a breaking speed where only the wind gave sign to him and he shot off at Batman his fists in front of him ready to end it. Batman closed his eyes under his cowl listening closely before his ear picked up and he threw down a smoke pellet ducking under Beast who coughed, tumbling through the air and through a few trees. Batman didn't wait a moment and threw three Batarangs to where he knew Beast would be as they exploded upon impact.

Beast came charging out with a yell running to Beast with an angry face. Batman ran forward as well and threw his bolas which wrapped around the surprised Beasts leg causing him to go falling to the ground but Batman appeared under him quick and uppercutted his jaw sending him onto his back with a hard thud.

Batman waited for Beast to get up and seeing him move prepared to end the fight permanently when he grabbed his neck with a growl. He pulled out whatever hit him in the neck and saw two plant like thorns but knew better. His vision suddenly dimmed and he fell to his knees feeling the effects of the thorns kicking in. He looked to Beast who was about to get up when the same thing happened to him and he fell to the ground as well.

Batman reached a hand out when a foot stomped onto his hand and he growled. _**"I apologize for this, but we can't have you rendering the boy from fulfilling saving this world."**_A deep male voice said and before Batman could look to see who said it, a foot connected to the side of his head and he was out like a light.

_-1 Hour Later-_

Batman shot up looking around only to fall back gripping his elbow.

"Do rest Master Bruce, anymore stress on your body and you're likely to pass out." He instantly recognized the voice as Alfred.

"Alfred...what happened?" Bruce asked sitting up in what he now distinguished his bed as Alfred gave a light chuckle.

"Well sir, I'm not sure but after you and Beastboys primal form crashed out of the house and destroyed nearly the whole forest. I came to find you unconscious and knocked out. Tell me, was he that formidable of an opponent?"

Batman stood up ignoring Alfred's words of getting back in bed to rub his neck, feeling his arm only held a slight pain in it now. "When Jason get's back, tell him to investigate the area I was last seen as punishment for leaving during training again...

Alfred opened his mouth to say something but nodded. "Yes Master Bruce." He was about to walk out when Bruce's voice stopped him.

"As for your last question...I underestimated my opponent."

Alfred let a small laugh escape hearing those words before exiting the room leaving Bruce with a few last words bringing a small smile to the Dark Knights face.

"Do go easy when you train with Todd then."

"No promises." Batman muttered moving back to the bed to rest, unaware that Beast and Beastboy would come to be hard to find.

* * *

_**Jace: Boy! That was some fight, had goosebumps throughout it all.**_

**Demi: Didn't know who was going to win there for a moment...even though nobody actually won. -_-*  
**

_**Jace: But it was fun to watch and who knows, these two could probably duke it out in the future. ;D**_

**Demi: So! Who has kidnapped our green hero and what do they intend on doing with him?  
**

_**Jace: All of this will be explained in the next chap of CONTROL!**_

**Demi: Where we meet some new and old people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Demi: Whaddup whaddup Whaddup! Demi here, and what's greater, I'm the only one here :D. Once again Jace got the sniffles but no worries, the story will always be on no matter who is down for the count. But seeing as these announcements take two...**

_Beastboy: Hey fellow fanfiction readers!_

**Demi: Alright then before this is kick started up, I wish to just say two things, short and simple. For those who are optimistic or wondering on why the match went down how it did, just look up **Death Battle: Batman vs Spiderman**, then everything will be clear. Secondly, jovanchin2013, I'm just going to say this now Galtry won't be in this story. He'll be mentioned, but he won't play a big bad role...yet ;)**

_Beastboy: ON TO THE STORY!_

**_Disclaimer: Jace and I do not own Teen Titans or any DC Related characters. _****(Now this is where things get real! By the way, throwing stars beside things and will tell to those who don't know what they mean or are.)  
**

* * *

_Chapter 5: New Chain, Old Gang_

Everything was dark again and his head was hurting bad.

Beastboy sat against what he distinguished a metal wall trying to get a picture on where he was. When he had awoken he found his vision to be dead and almost freaked out had he not moved his hands up to feel they were only blindfolded. His head suddenly felt like something was banging against it and he let out small whimpers in pain before it suddenly ceased.

A brief second later another image he took key notice of, was that his wrists were chained up, as were his ankles and they only allowed him to move a few feet forward before yanking him back against the wall. He tried several times shifting into an animal to hopefully get out, but that only served to send a jolt of powerful static through his veins causing him to scream in excruciating pain before giving up halfway through the transformation and slumping against the wall in defeat. The ringing in his head once again came back and he banged the back of it against the cold metal trying to get it to go away.

**_*'UZERELL!'_**

It took a moment and he suddenly stopped, trying to see if he heard right. After a second brief moment of silence, the same word was repeated, he couldn't distinguish exactly what the person was saying but maybe it was important. He stopped moving completely hoping to hear but a loud bang cut through his concentration rendering his effort to define the words.

"Get in there you two!" A deep burly voice commanded before the sound of two people falling on each other floated to his ears and he perked up.

"Hey! What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?!" Beastboy stood up and tried running forward but was yanked back to the wall before he could get any further.

"Shut-up! Your lucky there is a high price for you in the Colosseum or I'd end you myself." With that, a door slammed and Beastboy was now left alone with two new occupants.

"Are you alright sis?" A young male voice asked.

There was a slight groan and after a small moment of silence Beastboy heard the boy sigh in relief meaning that his sister was alright.

"Beastboy!?" A distinct female voice asked in surprise and Beastboy tilted his hid to try and distinguish whoever the person was. He felt a shadow fall over him as delicate fingers made slight work of the blindfold around his eyes and after a moment of clearance he could see the room he was in.

It was like a mental hospital room, literally glowing against the white tiled walls and floor which looked cleaned since one would expect a room like this to be more dingy and dirty. He could see that his wrists and ankles were indeed cuffed to a not to long chain that was connected to the wall.

"Are you alright?" The female asked. Beastboy turned his head finally to get a look on exactly who his new occupants were and how they knew him.

When his gaze traveled in front of him he raised a brow at her for a moment until he noticed her ears and costume causing his eyes to widen considerably instantly recognizing the *Exxorians in front of him.

*"Jayna?"He gasped.

"Nice to see you to Beastboy."

He didn't to look to know exactly who that was, but did it anyway just to once again clear his shock.

*"Zan? I can't believe it." He noticed the two teens were just as well cuffed by the wrists with some alien type bands keeping their wrists together and a metal collar was over their neck making small little flashes.

"It's so good to finally see some friendly faces...seeing as all I saw was nothing but pitch black." Beastboy shook his head. "Do you guys know where we are."

Zan looked over to Jayna shaking his head to Beastboy. "No, we're just as confused as you are."

"Yeah, one moment we were about to investigate a battle transpiring with Batman being a combatant and then the next moment we find ourselves being dragged onto this strange ship."

Beastboy groaned holding his head as he tried to get a memory on how he ended up here. He was trying to figure out if Batman could help him, he gawked at him a little bit, then...

Beast.

"Hold on a sec guys." Beastboy closed his eyes concentrating._"Beast! Where are you!?" _He screamed into his mind. He knew full well the brute could be the very reason that they were in this mess and he'd had better give some serious explanations.

An audible yawn resounded into his head and a low grumbling was heard signalling that Beast was supposedly waking up but that was likely a lie.

**'What's the big deal? Some animals need their beauty sleep you know.'**

Beastboy would have said something at those words but given the circumstances it could be discussed or 'argued' about later. _'Explain.'_

**'Excuse me?'  
**

_'Don't play stupid Beast, you know what I'm talking about. I bet you did something real stupid.'  
_

**'Woah! Slow the road buddy I didn't...  
**

_'Don't try and buddy buddy me!' _Beastboy's expression went angered, as a small but audible growl resonated from his throat. Jayna looked to her brother with a bewildered expression, she mouthed some words to him pointing to Beastboy and Zan only shrugged shaking his head with the same expression.

**'What do you mean we're locked up!?' **Beast was now at the same level of anger that Beastboy was at after learning about there current situation.

_'Will you quit saying we?! I still don't want anything to do with you and if given the chance I would get rid of you in a heartbeat. You said we were supposed to leave the Titans for some big issue but whatever issue you've gotten us into is nothing but trouble, with my friends, the people of Jump, and who knows who else. You have brought nothing but pain, grief, and anger so just quit trying to go from suck up, to arrogant, to as if you know everything because you don't. God! Why did I listen to you? I do that for one moment and you get us locked in chains and off to who knows where. When I get out of this, I want you to leave me alone and get the hell out of my life once and for all!'_ Beastboy calmed down and suddenly felt like he just said something very wrong.

**'...Okay then Beastboy. If that's how you really feel...I have no qualms in granting your wish. Good luck, you're gonna need it.'  
**

With that Beastboy felt himself thrown back to reality noticing both twins looking at him with worried faces.

'Are you alright Beastboy?'

Beastboy slowly nodded his head trying to get a grasp on what happened. Usually Beast was resilient in retorting to their arguments but how he gave up so easily...maybe he was a little to harsh in his words but it was true. Ever since Beast came out he had done nothing but turn people against him, fight with his friends, and cause havoc.

*However, if not for Beast, Raven would likely have been in the hands of Adonis had he not stopped him. Or he would have never stood a chance against Trigon's minions had Beast not given him the strength to dispatch them quickly...

Now that he really looked back on it, Beast was actually helping the team all the times he came out. From helping them find criminals that they spent so much time looking for, dispatching off thugs and villains while not harming civilians.

Beastboy felt knots twisting in his stomach at this revelation. Maybe Beast wasn't how he and everyone else made him out to be, sure he was rough around the edges but it's what's on the inside that counts. Plus it wasn't like Beastboy actually sat down and really talked to Beast, probably because he was the first form that seemed to take more of a form within him.

"Like Rae's emotions." He muttered to himself.

"What was that Beastboy?" Jayna asked bringing Beastboy once again out of his thoughts and back to the fact that he was still locked up in god knows where.

"Nothing. Just trying to figure out how to get out of here and contact the team for help." Even though that idea was useless seeing as he cut off all contact with them.

Zan walked over to the door where there captor threw them in from, raising his cuffed wrists up to knock softly against it and smiling returning to his sister and friend.

"Well from what we heard while they were bringing us in, it seems we were handpicked from Earth with a few others to compete in some Colosseum." Jayna explained.

"We heard they are going to every planet in our system trying to seek out those who are 'worthy enough to represent there planet' and have a high price on there heads." Zan brought up as Beastboy nodded trying to make sense out of what was being said to him. This wasn't like last time with *Soto, no this was likely to be like the time him and the other boys had to fight for the *Master of Games, but how was he worthy enough to represent Earth? Sure Zan and Jayne were, heck they were a part of the greatest team of heroes ever known to man so it's sensible.

But he was Beastboy. Tofu-loving, video game playing, no order taking, and uncontrolled Beastboy, how does he play a role in this.

"We shouldn't sit here for long, we need to find out a way out of here before one of the comes back." Zan was already moving to the door putting his ear against it to make sure no one was there and nodded to his sister.

"Alright, we'll find a way out and try to find a key to get these collars off and when we do we'll be able to come back and get you out." Jayna said to Beastboy who nodded in understanding. Not like he was going to try moving out after what happened to him earlier.

They both moved to the door and made way to push out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

All three of them jumped at the new voice, the twins going into fighting stances while Beastboy backed against the wall his eyes scanning around the room to find how he could miss someone in the obviously bright room.

"Show yourself." Zan commanded, his hands may have been useless at the moment but he and his sister learned how to fight in situations like this. Hopefully Batman's training would come in handy now.

To there surprise a small green chameleon appeared from where it was camouflaged and crawled down to the ground looking at the twins and Beastboy tilting it's head.

"Zan and Jayna, guess the files were right about you two. Let's just hope that two League members can bring some excitement to the matches, they've been needing a new tag team duo ever since Zorc and Baren defeated the last three." It moved around them talking in a distinguished male voice of someone raised to be a butler or library nerd.

"What are you talking about?" Jayna narrowed her eyes still confused at his words but he crawled right past them to Beastboy's form.

"So then this is young Garfield. I must say not many were voting for you, but ever since your new transformation you have gotten quite the fans. You'll be needing a form like that if your going to survive in that hell hole of an arena, especially with your opponents. I'll have to talk with Daemon and see who you'll be versing in your first matches, get you some new names, weapons and clothing to. How's Changeling sound Beastboy?"

Beastboy only blinked at the chameleon who was talking to them as if he knew everything that was in store for them, which he probably did.

"Who are you?" Beastboy asked to the chameleon who was still rambling on before stopping at his words.

"Oh dear me, where are my manners...

He suddenly began growing taking a more humanoid appearance, his once small reptilian hands grew longer with his legs. Skin going blue and body taking shape. Soon a man no later in his 40's, blue skin, his whole eye socket was green and looked like a flies except it didn't pop out. Five small holes on the side of his head which meant they were his ears, sharp nose and a small orange mustache around his mouth that seemed to be the only normal thing on him.

"My name is pretty complex so most call me Corzelius for short." He was dressed in a skintight jumpsuit that showed his form which shouldn't be taken to lightly for his tone of talking and had a collar just like the twins except his didn't have a small light flashing on it.

"I will be your trainer, outfitter, and caretaker until we arrive to Veridiam Prime where I will be your, what they call on Earth 'manager'. If you have any questions, I'll gladly answer them but I must warn you that if you try to bring any harm to me, then the collars around your necks will kill you in an instant or I likely will which I hope I won't have to." He said in a calm manner shooting a smile their way.

"So you answer questions then?" Jayna got out of her fighting stance her brother still wary of this man who only nodded to her.

"Where are we?" She began.

"You are aboard a holding ship for your kind that serves to transport newcomers to and from Veridiam where they compete in the Colosseum." He quickly answered, expecting that question.

"How do you know us so much?"

"All trainers are given a full scale report on their fighters from all information gathered upon them by the Teller."

"Who is this Teller?"

"A person just like all of you who has the ability to travel through each fighters past to uncover valued information that could come in handy and if the one who notifies you of being selected for the Colosseum early on."

Beastboys eyes widened at that. Could it be that Beast truly was right about getting what seemed to be broadcasted messages of someone coming after them. Once again that feeling of guilt overtook him, he could tell Beast was likely laughing it up inside right now and was going to give the biggest I told you so then the time he and Cyborg competed to see how many people liked meat over tofu with Cyborg winning with his well known 'Boo-Yah.'

"Last question, what is this Colosseum for and why were we chosen?" Zan asked, speaking up after some time.

Corzelius softly laughed in his throat at Zans question but answered regardless. "That was actually two questions young Zan but regardless, the Colosseum is as I've mentioned many times, an arena where you will fight it out against other fighters of your caliber."

"What do you mean?" Beastboy raised a brow, now a little curious of who these fighters were.

"Metahumans, Mutants, Aliens, all kinds of people with the distinct ability to shift and change there form and shape like you three. Some have the ability to shift into animals like the two of you..." He pointed to Jayne and Beastboy.

"Others can use a certain element to shift into whatever comes to mind like you." He pointed over to Zan. "It will be quite a match if you are to go against Branda, a true battle of the opposites that will be."

Corzelius's collar suddenly made a ringing like sound and he put his hand up to silence them. "That's enough questions, it seems introductions are over and it's time we get to testing your combat prowess. We'll need you three in tip top shape if you're going to stand a chance in the arena, so we've got no time to lose."

The moment he finished a blue light flashed on the three heroes collars and without warning the cuffs on the twins wrists fell off giving them the freedom to move there hands around and Beastboy was released from his chains, relishing in the freedom to move around.

"Don't try and shift because the collars are still on and will not only inhibit you from using your powers but will keep you from escaping, and to prove my warning." He went silent as screams of anguish echoed throughout the complex instilling a new sense of fear into the heroes. Corzelius just closed his eyes bowing his head down as in a sign of respect for those who passed away to the afterlife.

The doors opened manually and Corzelius walked out to be in front before turning to the three who stood in silence, shocked that those screams could likely be one of them.

"Stay close. Don't try and talk with anyone else you see, we don't want you trying to get friendly with people who are likely to be your opponents." He walked out signalling for them to follow as they trailed behind him down a flashy corridor.

"I shall tell you now and keep this in mind if you want to survive long. One, you are to try and keep as much fans as you can because if you don't have anyone supporting you anymore after two days in the Colosseum then you will be killed by the guards so try and keep act least one person supporting you."

He put his hand against a panel and it opened to a line of bull looking men dressed in heavy armor brandishing giant double sided axes that could likely cut through the metal they stood against like butter.

One of them dressed in a more high tech like armor stepped up to Corzelius as it's eyes scanned him with a blue beam before it went green and he allowed for them to pass down the rest of the corridor, the other men standing against the wall like knights.

"Two..." Corzelius raised two fingers as he continued on. "Battles are chosen into two categories. Regular Matches and Deathmatches. Regular Matches are where you fight your opponent until only one of you can stand, however Deathmatches are the risk matches, you have no choice but to kill or be killed."

"What if you choose to not kill your opponent?" Beastboy asked. He couldn't see himself killing anyone and he just didn't have the heart to strike a living being down.

They entered through another door that opened for them opening to a giant room filled with beings of all shape and form with collars being put into tubes of some sort that shot up or down into different areas of the ship. Corzelius directed the Twins into a tube big enough for both of them to fit into and Beastboy into a single tube which shocked the former Titan.

They closed up instantly on them and Corzelius walked to a panel in between them pressing some buttons and putting on devices in both his ears as a small microphone popped out of both of them. He pressed a green button on his console which sent the three shooting up like the others before him and he turned around as a giant screen began counting down in an alien language.

Beastboy held his ground feeling himself being shot off at such a high speed and closed his eyes from the many machinery and areas zooming to fast for him to see. Suddenly everything stopped and he felt a cool breeze surround him, he opened an eye and his mouth nearly dropped open seeing that he was atop a hill looking down at a jungle like area.

The tube shrunk down around him as a panel closed beneath him and he was left alone in the area gawking at it's beauty. It resembled the jungles from Earth but at the same time you could tell the animals flying around the area and noises being made were alien and with a few earth birds and...

"Pterodactyl!?" Beastboy gawked at the thought to be extinct animal that flew above him. This place was really something.

_**'Beastboy?' **_

Beastboy jumped at the voice looking around. "Beast?" Beastboy saw no one within range and the voice didn't seem to come from his mind, nor did it sound like Beast, so then who could it have been?

_**'Beastboy do you hear me?'**_

Beastboy recognized the voice as that guy who said he'd be helping them. What was his name again? Corsomething?

"Corzelius?" Beastboy asked to no one in particular.

**_'Ah, good thing your well, thought you ran into trouble the moment you got there.' _**

"Where am I...and where are you?" Beastboy asked trying to find him.

_-Zan and Jayna-_

The twins just like Beastboy found themselves in an area that was unremarkable to there eyes. They were in a place that was more forest like, resembling one of medieval times, in the distance there were a few mountains that seemed to lead off into a more arctic one then the one before them.

"This place is...

"Unbelievable." Zan finished for his sister.

"Well I was going to say remarkable but you get it." Jayne laughed to her brother who rolled his eyes.

_**'Zan. Jayna, you two with me?' **_

Just like Beastboy the two looked around to find the voice.

'Corzelius, is that you?' Jayna asked.

_-Corzelius-_

Corzelius stood next to his console two images of both Beastboy and the twins displayed.

"Okay guys, I want you to listen closely to what I tell you and maybe you'll survive the next month. For every new fighter, they are tested in habitats that suit their powers, which is why you are located in different areas away from each other. You will be required to survive against weather conditions, creatures and likely people set out to kill you without the use of your powers until the last week."**  
**

He examined the screens as they began walking around but replied with and alright and that they understand.

"I won't be able to contact you after some time but somewhere within your areas I left some necessities to help you survive out there you just gotta find it. Zan, Jayna, I wish the best to you two the dangers set out for you will hopefully give you a warning for what your in for and you might wanna watch out for the weather. It's going to be especially brutal on the both of you two."

_**'Alright, we want an explanation when this is over.' **_Jayna said and Corzelius only laughed and was about to respond when all of a sudden there screen went static.

"Zan! Jayna! What happened, are you still there?" He waited for a response but didn't get one and rushed to pick up a file off to the side flipping through it before his eyes widened and he ran to Beastboys screen which was still on.

"Beastboy. Heed my words, I forgot to tell you all, within your areas is someone, a person or in Zan and Jayna's terms people, are out to kill you. Watch your back for they can come at any moment, I think Zan and Jayna were caught by there's so you need to stay on guard.

**_'Wait! Someone's hunting me!?'_**Beastboy screamed shocked suddenly scared for his life again.

"Calm down Beastboy. You're not likely to get attacked yet, but it's best to stay on guard."

_-Beastboy-_

"I'll try." Beastboy said taking a breath unaware of the shadow looming over him. His ear twitched and suddenly he jumped away dodging a sharp blade that cut his suit leaving a cut across his side.

He turned around and gulped at the man standing behind him. He looked exactly like Tarzan only a long blonde mane that was wild like Beast's and green eyes that were slitted. To add to his amazing build it seemed he could shift his body parts which would explain the sharp blade melding back into an arm which soon turned his hands into metal fist with sharp claws.

"Hello prey, I am predator and I will thrive in putting thine head as newest prize on wall." He grinned revealing his razor like teeth before he charging at the frightened Beastboy who could only think one thing...

Why did Beast have to call it.

* * *

_**Demi: Alrighty then, now that's just a tip off the iceberg of what is to come from this story.**_

_Beastboy: I am about to die! How do you expect me to win this battle with not only powers but barely any fighting abilities.  
_

**_Demi: You have other abilities that you will come to benefit from so just calm down. Our heroes find themselves being taken to a planet where they will fight against other competitors but first will they be able to survive the environments set out for them? Only time shall tell in the next chap of..._**

_Beastboy: Control!_

*A mysterious voice who shall come into fruition during the story*

*Zan and Jayna are aliens known as Exxorians. The Wonder Twins.*

*Soto from the Teen Titans episode 'Every Dog has his days.'*

*Master of Games from the TT episode 'Winner Take All.'*

*Mentions from fights in 'The Beast Within' and 'The End Part I'*


End file.
